One way to learn information or master a skill is by repetition of facts, tasks, etc. over time. For example, a child learning multiplication tables may benefit by periodically being asked to complete a multiplication problem and by being given other opportunities to practice or repeat what he or she has learned. Learning or practice of other information and skills (e.g., the translation of foreign language words, geographic or historical facts) can be taught and practiced in a similar manner. Unfortunately, while software programs may exist that are dedicated to teaching specific topics, each such software program is directed to a specific topic and does not provide the opportunity for repeated displays of topic content in conjunction with other software or activities. Further, such software programs do not work in conjunction with other software to provide interruptions of the other software while information is being conveyed.
In other situations, a person periodically may want to receive information or other content via one or more devices. Such content may be educational and related to facts or other information that the person is trying to learn or skills that the person is trying to master. However, prior art systems do not provide a way for the information or other content to be displayed to a person or by a device such that operation of the device or software operating on the device is interrupted while the content is being displayed by the device.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus that overcame the drawbacks of the prior art. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus that allows a device to display one or more content segments in a manner that operation of the device or software operating on the device is suspended, delayed or otherwise interrupted during display of the content by the device.